


Vinnie Sent Ya

by Lilly_C



Category: Wycliffe (TV)
Genre: Gen, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-08
Updated: 2009-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m more careful than that Dixie.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vinnie Sent Ya

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Wild Oats.
> 
> Inspired by Doug’s biscuit pinching at the start of the ep.
> 
> The title is from an advert, one for biscuits actually.

Lucy smirked at Doug who was taking a bite out of his ill-gotten biscuit.

“Why does he always take my biscuits?” Andy asked, irately.

“Because you always leave them,” Doug calmly replied, his mouth full of tea and biscuit.

“I’m more careful than that Dixie,” Lucy said teasing the young DS.

Doug and Lucy chuckled at each other when Andy left the make-shift incident room. “More careful, eh, Luce.”

“Yep.”

“But how, you never eat anything sweet or put sugar in your tea.”

“Exactly Doug, I don’t need anything sweet.”

Doug raised an eyebrow. “You don’t?”

“Nah. I’m sweet enough without overloading on the sugar.”

“I’ll have to remember that.”


End file.
